Convergent
by amityschlamity
Summary: Beatrice Prior died, or at least she thought she had, but when she wakes up in a strange place months after she thought she died, she can only wonder what will happen next... A sequel too Allegiant, the ending broke my heart so i'm giving this story a go. Review and Follow if you like it please! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Tris

I feel nothing, I hear nothing, I see nothing. This must be death. My mother's embrace isn't here to help me understand this. I am alone, and as far as i know, this is how it will be for the rest of eternity. My life after life.

"Hello Beatrice. It's been a while"

That voice, it can't be him, Marcus. This is my punishment, to live alone in nothingness and be tortured by the enemies i made in life. I stay silent, because what is there to say really, I have an eternity to think of what i'll say.

"You're confused aren't you?" His voice as cold as it has always been. "You never died Beatrice, did you really think anyone would risk killing someone as valuable as you?"

No, I can't be alive, I remember the pain of David's bullets, the blood pooling around my limp body, I remember leaving my body in my mother's arms. Why can't I see or feel anything? I can figure out more about this later, but now, my dauntless instincts tell me that the best I can do is keep calm and get answers later. So I reply, "Valuable? In what way have I ever been valuable to you?" I practically spit the words off of my unseen lips. "You only care about yourself, no one else. Not Tobias, Not Evelyn. You've never cared."

"You'll learn not to talk back when your life depends on it Beatrice. You don't know what you're into yet, but trust me, when you find out, you'll regret every word you say from then on."

What does he mean by that? Where am I and how did I get here?

He continues "I'll be back later, by then you'll be able to see, and we can give you some of the answers you're probably dying to hear." and then he vanishes as silently as he appeared.

He said it, I'll be able to see within the next few hours, and then i can find out what really happened to me back at the Weapons Lab. I can find out where Tobias is, if he's okay. I can see Caleb, and Christina, and Cara. I'll have my answers soon, but until then, all I can do is wait.

* * *

Hey Everyone! I rewrote this chapter at the urging of a few people, I'm sorry it's short, nut this one and Chapter 2 probably won't be super long. This is a work in progress right now and I ask that you please post a review or PM me with your concerns or remarks! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2- Tobias

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! sorry it took me a few days to upload this chapter, i was busy, with New Years and all that. ok so please read and review! hope you enjoy!

* * *

It's been exactly two years since she died, and i'm doing all I can today to keep myself from remembering her. Today I helped Johanna in a conference with the Bureau and the President, and when I say helped I use the word loosely. I wasn't allowed to attend the meeting, but from the look on Johanna's face when it ended, something serious is happening again. I won't be allowed to learn about what happened in the meeting until the end of the week when she plans to make an announcement to the city, something tells me I won't like what I here though.

I'm on the trains heading home today, since Chicago was reformed into a residential city, the trains have been modified so that others can ride them now, they've added seating and proper doors, as well as complete stops at each station. This is my least favorite part of the "new" Chicago. Before I met Tris, my favorite part of being Dauntless was the trains, being able to freely jump off and on whenever I needed too get somewhere, now the trains passengers are confined in it's walls until it stops where the city council says it should. This is just one of the reminders that even the strong Dauntless way of life was overtaken by this new society.

I'm almost to my stop now, It's just in front of the old Dauntless Headquarters- which has now been converted into a train station, the Pire now a simple glass tower for people to look out of for fun. All the people from outside don't understand how special this place is to me and the other ex dauntless.

The train comes to a stop, and I exit with the rest of the passengers, my apartment building is only one block away from this station, so the walk is more of a pleasant stroll. At least it would be pleasant, if not for the occasion of the day, which is a small gathering to celebrate Tris, some of the old experiment members decided she has at least earned the right to be remembered by the people of her world, not this phony one.

The walk to the apartment is short, as I said, but even though i'm only walking through a small part of the city, it's odd to see how much everything has changed, the streets have been repaved, mostly by former abnegation workers, and most of the buildings have some kind of purpose now, with shops and government offices littered around every few yards. In just two years, the entire center of the city has been restored to a new, more complete version of it's former glory, and as amazing as it is to see the city lights at night, I still miss the old, quiet building skeletons that seemed like the backdrop of my real home.

I reach my building and take the stairs up to floor 3, where my mother and probably a few of our party guests await in my apartment. When I reach the door though, all I hear is silence, so I open the door and find that only Christina, Caleb, Johanna, and Carra sit, quietly.

" Tobias! Finally, we've been waiting for almost an hour for you to get home!" asserts Christina.

Johanna speaks, " Quiet please Christina, I have some very important news for you all, and you mustn't tell anyone...!" she hisses silently.

I've never seen Johanna look this sullen and quiet, she is worried about whatever she is about to tell us.

She speaks again, more firm in her speaking " I have something to tell the four of you about my meeting today."

* * *

Thanks for reading you guys! I'm starting to get the hang of longer chapters...I think... anyways please read,review,follow, and favorite as always if you liked it! I'm collaborating with another author on here who i'll tell you more about in the beginning of Chapter 3,anyways expect a few new chapters this week! I owe them to you guys!


	3. Chapter 3- Tris

Hey everyone! here's chapter 3! read and enjoy! and dont forget to review please!

* * *

I'm awake now, really awake. I can see where I am now, and I'm not neccessarily happy with what I see. I'm in a small white room, about the size of my cell at Erudite Headquarters. In it is a cot that i'm currently laying on as well as a window on the opposite wall. The lighting is the same as well. The lamps casting off a blue glow on the pristinely clean walls. This place is eerily Erudite.

I get up, my legs shaking under my weight, I can barely stand, but still, I manage to keep myself upright. I haven't been on my feet in a while. I check my body for bullet wounds, but I find none, I guess I really never was shot.

I take a few steps to get in to the feeling of using my legs again, and then search the room. I avoid the window for now, afraid of what I'll find beyond it. Checking the only other thing in the room, the bed, I come to the conclusion that i'm not going to find some concealed weapon and instead I check the door. Finding that it is locked, I sit on the bed again, and wait for someone to come in.

I hope Tobias is here, or Christina, or even Peter. I just need to see someone familiar, someone who can give me answers. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes, imagining a perfect world, where I don't find myself imprisoned on a regular basis, just a life with Tobias, in a nice Dauntless apartment. I would take that life anytime.

I am on the verge of sleep as I hear a door open, and immediately, My eyes shoot open. I sit up, seeing a figure in the frame of the open door. I ask " Who are you?" because it's darker now and my eyes aren't adjusted to this light.

"It's me, Marcus, and I'd like you to come with me Beatrice, You'd like answers I expect. Come with me, and you'll get them" He walks over to me and hands me some Dauntless clothing, a tight black shirt and some black pants. "Put these on and knock on the door when you're ready."

I sigh "ok, i'll go with you." He nods and walks out the door, closing it behind him. I need to go with Marcus, he can give me the answers I need, and then I may be able to find someone I can really trust. As I finish changing, I remember I never checked that window, and I go over to look outside for the first time today. What I see is not what I expected.

I'm very high up, in what seems to be a tower. I look down and see the streets below, I am definitely not in Chicago. There are working streetlights and buildings that largely resemble Erudite headquarters, but the buildings here are much taller, and very new looking. Beyond them, I can't see much, The streetlights aren't on further down the street.

I walk away from the window, I've seen enough for now. I walk towards the door and knock on it, Marcus opens it and without word we walk out of the room and down a series of long white hallways with blue lighting, again, this place is extremely Erudite, and it scares me a bit. I ask Marcus while we walk, " Where are we?" and he turns and replies  
"Welcome to the former city of Los Angeles Beatrice."

What is Los Angeles and how far is it from Chicago? A million questions begin to flood my mind, and I take in a deep breath as we reach the end of a hallway and find an elevator waiting for us with two armed guards at it's doors.

Marcus guides me in and the doors close, we begin descending, and I can't help it. I'm beginning to panic...

* * *

Hey guys! hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll have another one up by the end of the week ( most likely Friday night) Please review or PM me with any suggestions/comments/complaints or anything else! Thanks!


End file.
